gravitywikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Tropopause
thumb|250px|Schichtung der Atmosphäre Die Tropopause (von griechisch tropé „Wendung, Kehre“ und pauein „beenden“) ist die wichtigste Grenzschicht der Erdatmosphäre und liegt in den mittleren Breiten durchschnittlich zehn bis zwölf Kilometer hoch. Sie ist durch eine deutliche Änderung im Temperaturverlauf charakterisiert und trennt die vom Wetter geprägte Troposphäre von der darüber liegenden ruhigeren Stratosphäre. Knapp unterhalb liegt die so genannte Nullschicht, in der es kaum noch Vertikalbewegung gibt und diese weitgehend in horizontale, ausgleichende Winde zwischen Tief- und Hochdruckgebieten übergeht. Diese Winde werden Strahlströme (engl. jet streams) genannt und können in relativ schmalen Bändern oft Windgeschwindigkeiten bis 400 km/h erreichen. Markante Grenzschicht oberhalb der Wolken Die Tropopause stellt aus geophysikalischem Blickwinkel eine dünne, aber beständig über den ganzen Globus verlaufende Inversions-Schicht dar. Beobachtbar ist sie durch die Verbreiterung manch hoher Gewitterwolken, deren Obergrenzen oft nahe der Tropopause liegen. Von der Erdoberfläche bis hinauf zur Tropopause sinkt die Lufttemperatur relativ gleichmäßig bis auf etwa -50 oder -60 °C, bleibt aber dann konstant. An dieser Grenzschicht enden konvektive Vorgänge des Wetters, da die Luft in der Stratosphäre stabil geschichtet ist. Die turbulente Durchmischung der Atmosphäre reicht aber noch weit darüber hinaus bis zur Turbopause, also in etwa 100 km Höhe. Da Wasser bei den niedrigen Temperaturen kaum noch als Wasserdampf vorliegt und praktisch ausschließlich konvektiv transportiert wird, bleibt es in der Troposphäre quasi gefangen. Daher ist die Atmosphäre oberhalb der Tropopause sehr trocken und es gibt praktisch keine Wolken mehr, was jedem Flugpassagier eines Jets durch die oft fantastische Fernsicht auffällt. Ausnahmen hiervon bilden zum Beispiel die polaren Stratosphärenwolken. Wegen des fehlenden konvektiven Luftaustausches, der vor allem für Aerosole wichtig ist, macht man sich aber seit längerem Sorgen über die Luftverschmutzung durch den stark zunehmenden Flugverkehr. Variable Höhe und Temperaturgradient thumb|250px|Durchschnittliche [[Temperatur und molare Masse in Abhängigkeit von der Höhe.]] Die aktuelle Höhenlage der Tropopause an einem Ort hängt vom regionalen Wetter und der Jahreszeit ab. Generell verläuft sie in niedrigen Breiten, also in Äquatornähe, in etwa 15 bis 18 km Höhe, liegt über Mitteleuropa durchschnittlich 10 bis 12 km hoch und sinkt jenseits der Polarkreise auf meist nur 6 bis 8 km Höhe. Diese Werte variieren merklich mit der Jahreszeit, wobei die geringeren Höhen im Winter auftreten (siehe hierzu auch Planetarische Zirkulation). An der Tropopause ändert sich plötzlich der vertikale Temperaturgradient der Atmosphäre. Während in der Troposphäre die Lufttemperatur mit der Höhe - abgesehen von kleineren Inversionen - um etwa 0,5 bis 0,7 °C pro 100m sinkt (siehe auch Standardatmosphäre und barometrische Höhenformel), bleibt die Temperatur oberhalb der Tropopause zunächst fast konstant bei unter -50 °C. Mit zunehmender Höhe erwärmt sich die Stratosphäre wieder bis auf etwa 0 °C (273,15 K). Die Temperaturerhöhung der hier schon äußerst dünnen Luft wird durch die Absorption der solaren UV-Strahlung (UV C+B) an den Molekülen des stratospärischen Ozon verursacht (chem. O3). Oberhalb von 15 bis 20 km absorbiert das Ozon fast den gesamten UV-Wellenlängenbereich des Sonnenlichts, obwohl es in dieser Höhe anteilsmäßig nur maximal 0,0005 Prozent der Atmosphärengase ausmacht. Dadurch wird die Umgebung erwärmt, manche Luftteilchen werden dissoziiert und in größeren Höhen sogar ionisiert. Entdeckung Die Grenzschicht der Tropopause wurde in den Jahren 1901/1902 im Zuge eines spektakulären Ballonaufstiegs auf 10.800 Meter von Reinhard Süring und Arthur Berson entdeckt. Die beiden Ballonfahrer fielen trotz guter Versorgung mit Sauerstoff zwischen 10 und 11 km Höhe in eine tiefe Ohnmacht, zogen aber knapp vorher die lebensrettende Leine zum Sinken. Als der Luftdruck von nur mehr etwa 25 % in rund 6 km Höhe wieder fast 50 % betrug, erwachten sie gleichzeitig, konnten das rasche Absinken 2 km über dem Boden stabilisieren und eine glatte Landung herbeiführen. Im Mai 1902 publizierten die Meteorologen Richard Aßmann - der Chef der o.e. Ballonfahrer - und Léon-Philippe Teisserenc de Bort gleichzeitig über die Existenz einer darüber liegenden Stratosphäre. Der Ballon hatte die Tropopause zwar nicht ganz erreicht, die vorgenommenen Temperaturmessungen bestätigten aber diejenigen eines gleichzeitig aufgestiegenen Registrierballons, der in die Stratosphäre vorgestoßen war. Die Forscher konnten so die nach oben nicht weiter sinkende Lufttemperatur nachweisen. Durchstößt man im Flugzeug die Tropopause, kann es zu leichten Turbulenzen kommen (siehe auch Clear Air Turbulence). Darüber erwartet einen aber tiefes Himmelsblau - in dem schon ein kleiner Feldstecher die helleren Sterne zeigt - und kein nennenswertes Wettergeschehen. Nur an einigen heraufragenden „Wolkentürmen“ lässt sich das irdische Wettergeschehen darunter erahnen. Menschliche Einflüsse Der stark zunehmende Flugverkehr in Höhe der Tropopause und die lange nachwirkende Emission von unter anderem Fluorchlorkohlenwasserstoffen bedrohen diese bis 1950 fast unberührte Natursphäre. Weil die Ozonschicht eine so markante Trennschicht ist, wird der Luftaustausch zwischen oben und unten verhindert und der Abbau künstlicher Schadstoffe verlangsamt. Im Zusammenspiel von globaler Erwärmung und dem Ozonabbau, die zu einer ansteigenden Temperatur in der Troposphäre und einer sinkenden Temperatur in der Stratosphäre führen, konnte 2003 eine Verschiebung der Tropopause um mehrere hundert Meter zwischen 1979 und 1999 in die Höhe festgestellt werden.B. D. Santer, M. F. Wehner, T. M. L. Wigley et al.: Contributions of Anthropogenic and Natural Forcing to Recent Tropopause Height Changes, in: Science, 25. Juli 2003, Vol. 301, Nr. 5632, S. 479 - 483, Weblinks * Berlin, Wiege der Stratosphärenforschung * Bericht vom Ballonaufstieg Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Atmosphäre Kategorie:Geophysik Kategorie:Umweltschutz ca:Tropopausa cs:Tropopauza el:Τροπόπαυση en:Tropopause eo:Tropopaŭzo es:Tropopausa fr:Tropopause he:טרופופאוזה hu:Tropopauza it:Tropopausa ja:対流圏界面 ko:대류권 계면 ms:Tropopaus nl:Tropopauze nn:Tropopause no:Tropopause pl:Tropopauza pt:Tropopausa ru:Тропопауза simple:Tropopause sk:Tropopauza sv:Tropopausen th:โทรโพพอส uk:Тропопауза